Story of Me and Him
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Reborn had known Tsuna since he was one and Tsuna was three. As each year passes by, he starts to doubt if he really sees Tsuna as a big brother and senpai. And the wet dream is not helping. AU R27/27R Mostly 27R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Story of Me and Him

**Rating: **T (some chapter will be rated M)

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Reborn had known Tsuna since he was one and Tsuna was three. As each year passes by, he starts to doubt if he really sees Tsuna as a big brother and senpai. And the wet dream is not helping. AU R27/27R

**Warning: **Characters will be OOC since some of them don't join the mafia, kawai (sometimes naïve) Reborn and Arcobaleno, big brother type, smart and touchy (only to Reborn) Tsuna, this chapter is rated M so be careful.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh! AH!" Reborn gasped when something brushed against his prostate. His breathing became heavy as he clutched the mattress under him. His knuckles became white because of how strong he clutched the sheet. In his blurry vision, he saw a figure leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. When the figure pulled away, he smiled between his hard breathing as he heard the person cooing soft words to him.<em>

"_Shh, it will feel good very soon, I promise. Don't tense." He felt a second finger slipped in. He gasped slightly as he tried to relax. The person sighed before he leaned down and captured Reborn's lips in a searing kiss. Reborn returned the kiss eagerly as he put his arms around his partner's neck, each trying to dominate the other. In the end, Reborn lost and melted into the kiss. As the raven haired teen was too preoccupied with the kiss, he did not notice the fingers started scissoring in and out. _

_The person cleverly slipped in the third and final finger into the other's entrance and scissoring slowly as he distracted him with the kiss. When they pulled away, their breathing intertwined with each other. Reborn looked into the brown orbs lustfully. _

"_Reborn…."_

"_Tsuna-nii, take me. Make me yours….please." Reborn pleaded in a low voice. Tsuna smiled tiredly before pulled out his fingers, aware of Reborn's whimper. He positioned himself between Reborn's legs and slowly pushing in. Reborn immediately tensed when something bigger entering his hole. Tsuna scrunched up his face when Reborn clenched around him._

"_Ahh, don't do that Reborn." Tsuna whispered._

"_Do…what?" Reborn asked with his eyes closed, unaware of the other's discomfort but surprisingly, pleasurable. _

_Tsuna moaned softly before decided to leave it be. When he was all the way in, both of them panted softly for air. Tsuna leaned forward and softly pecked Reborn's lips. Reborn's eyes were glassy because of tears. _

"_Tsuna-nii, I love you." _

_Tsuna smiled, "I love you too, Reborn." _

_Tsuna pulled out almost all the way out before slamming in and directly hit Reborn's prostate in one go. The latter screamed loudly as a sudden wave of pleasure hit him. Tsuna smirked slightly before once again slamming in. The result was the same, much to his joy. Slowly, he repeated the actions as he listened to Reborn's screams of pleasure that was music to his ears. _

_Reborn's toes were curled as he clutched the mattress. He could not stop the moans that kept escaping his mouth._

"_H-Harder!" he exclaimed. Tsuna stopped momentarily and grabbed the younger boy's hands then pinned it above his head. _

"_Harder you say." He said softly before quickened his pace. He hit the prostate harder than before, making sure to bruise it. Reborn grunted approvingly. _

_Soon enough, Reborn was the first to releases his cum all over his stomach. Tsuna followed suit after a few more thrusts._

* * *

><p>"WAH!" Reborn sat up as he panted. His breathing was hard as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.<p>

'_W-what the heck was that!'_ He asked himself. After his heart was steady, he realized something.

His pyjama was uncomfortable.

He immediately stripped his pyjama along with his boxer and….

"Oh my God….."

With all its glory, his….item was standing proudly and rather….excited. Reborn realized that the tip had a liquid was leaking out. He gulped. He turned at the table beside his bed and looked at the clock. The electronic device showed 6:30am in red light. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well, might as well go to school now." He kicked the mattress aside and went to the bathroom. After finishing his routine and taking care of the bed sheet (it has something sticky on it), he went to the kitchen and ate oatmeal with milk with his school uniform on, a Namimori Middle uniform with a dark vest. His spiky black hair was still slightly wet from the shower. As he drank his milk slowly, his mind wondering about the dream.

'_What the hell was that? That was the first time. We usually just kiss and….'_ His face turned scarlet red.

'_N-no, this is wrong! What would Tsuna-nii think if he finds out that I was…?'_ His blush turned redder as he replayed what happen in his dream.

"GAH! Stop thinking about that, baka!" he slammed his head to the wood table. He slowly felt there was something below him that started grew uncomfortable. His cheeks were flushing and his pants getting tighter.

"This is ridiculous. This is friggin' ridiculous! Why the hell am I blushing like a friggin' school girl! Tsuna-nii will castrate me if he finds out…." The Italian teen flushed at the very thought of his Tsuna-nii. He sighed dreamily. Tsuna-nii is so handsome. The half Japanese boy had a very smooth and masculine voice whilst he had a rather high-pitched voice. He was tall, but not as tall as his other friends. His spiky hair always seemed to shining under the sunlight. His brown honey eyes can draw people in and seemed to always look into your very soul. Tsuna-nii's body was not too bulky, just enough to show his daily training with his friends. Why they always train he would never knew. Not only that, Tsuna-nii was also a model student for first year in Namimori High. He was one of the popular sophomores this year. With his good looking and outstanding grades, people would kill to be his friend. His big brothers, Dino and Giotto, both second year and third year in Namimori High, were also very popular.

Giotto Vongola was the president of the Student Council and was also very good looking. His spiky blond hair, masculine body and blue cerulean eyes just scream hot. He and Tsuna-nii was step-brother with different father. Before his mother, Sawada Nana, an ex-model in Japan, married to Iemitsu, she married to an Italian business man. When Giotto was four month, his father Federico Vongola*, died in an aeroplane crashes during his trip to Milan from Italy, leaving all his fortune to his wife, Giotto's mother. Nana-san retired from her carrier and lived in Italy for a few months before she met another man, Sawada Iemitsu and they were married in Japan. Nana-san left the mansion her late husband left her, with reason to keep it until her children to grow and they will take care of the mansion. Before Giotto turned two, his mother gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Dino.

Sawada Dino has nothing to back up his popularity except for his dazzling look and gentlemanly manner. He was clumsy unless his brothers were around in the radius of 50 metres whether he realized it or not. He, like his big brother, has blond hair and brown eyes, just like Tsuna-nii and Nana-san. His grades depend on how far his brothers from him. Giotto would always find a way to keep their classes close to boost the blonde's grades. Sometimes they were not so lucky and Dino would fail his tests rather miserably. Sometimes, when they were so desperate, they would blast off some classes with the help of some friends and the teacher would have to share classes or just beside it. They were crazy, Reborn decided.

All in all, their family was the epitome of rich and beautiful. Sawada Nana always received invitation to a fashion show as a judge or honourable guest. Sawada Iemitsu was a successful business man in Italy. Their house no, mansion was always the talk of the people of Namimori.

Reborn snapped out of his daydreaming when the bell of his apartment rang. He sighed before he left the kitchen and answered the door. When he opened the door, it was Colonello, his best friend and neighbour. The blond wore the standard Nami-chuu uniform with a long sleeved vest just like him (but Reborn wore sleeveless vest) and his green bandana. He had a soccer ball under his lower right armpit and his school bag on his other shoulder.

"What is it? It's still too early to go to school." The raven haired teen leaned on his doorway with his hands in pockets.

The blond shrugged, "I have morning practice and I have a feeling that you already woke up so here I am, kora. Let's go. Verde and Lal won't wake up until 7:30."

Reborn sighed, he was caught again. Colonello had been always good in reading him. "Give me a minute." He went inside and went to the kitchen. He put the bowl and glass into the sink before he grabbed his bag on the couch. After locking the door, the two Italian teen left the apartment complex. After five minutes of walking, Colonello broke the silence.

"Wanna talk about it? I hope it isn't as bad as the last time, kora. You practically fainted during lunch just because I said Sawada-senpai would kill you if he finds out." The blond casually said without looking at his friend. Reborn flushed as he remembered what happened last week.

"Sorry for the trouble. Lal lectured me in my apartment for two hours straight about me not eating healthy food."

"Yeah, and Verde and I had to use cotton to blocked our ears because she was too loud. Verde wasn't too lucky because his room is right beside yours. I barely can stand it because mine is one door from you."

"And that one door is Lal's."

"Okay, tell me, what is it this time, kora?"

Reborn gulped, "It's the third base this time." He said quietly. Colonello stopped in his track and stared wide eyes at his friend slash rival.

"No way…." He said in disbelief.

Reborn nodded, "I can't believe it too. It's getting worse! I have to wash the sheet every friggin' morning! How long is this going to happen!"

Colonello looked at his friend sympathetically, "I think it's time for us to get some help. It's been three weeks Reborn! And we don't have any damn idea why is this happening, kora! The girls would giggle their head offs when I ask about this and they won't give the damn answer! Let's search for it in the internet after school, my place."

"Tell me, Colonello. What happened the last time you tried to?" Reborn grinned. Colonello paled.

"Don't remind me, kora! How should I know those….those pictures would show up! Damn, I didn't turn my laptop on for two days!"

Reborn chuckled, "Let's use Yahoo Answer. At least it won't show any pictures. But I remember something it write, was it wet dream?"

"Yeah, it says it's because of hormone in human's body. What's a hormone anyway? I don't remember any part of human's body called that."

"The answer?" they looked at each other before grinned, "Internet." They said in unison.

"Soooo, are you going to tell me the details of your wet dream about Sawada-senpai?" Colonello grinned at his friend evilly. Reborn turned red. He was about to threw any reason but the gate of the school came into their view.

'_Saved by the friggin' hell!'_ Reborn mentally kissed the school's name. "Sorry, I can't tell you now that we're in school. Squalo and Levi will give our name for detention."

"Awh! That's no fair! I will get it out of you, kora! Just you wait, you sideburn freak!"

"Hey! Leave my sideburn out of this! She had done nothing wrong, you friggin' soccer idiot!"

"What! How dare you insult the greatness of Namimori that is soccer! No! Give my soccer ball back! No! Please, have mercy! No!"

"Hahahaha! Take that! That friggin' ball is now soaking wet! Hahahaha!"

"My ball! I WILL AVENGE THEE! HIYAA~!"

"VOII! NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDOR!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna stretched his muscle after the last period. Now was lunch so he has to wait for his brother, Dino. That boy is completely helpless without him or Giotto. As he was waiting for his brother and his friends from the bathroom, his mind wandering to a certain raven. He smiled as he thought of the Italian teen. Tsuna admitted that he indeed had fallen in love with his childhood friend and little brother figure. The boy was just…..too exciting, and fun to tease and cute. Yes, he Sawada Tsunayoshi thought of Reborn, Nami-chuu's idol, cute.<p>

To Tsuna, Reborn is the cutest boy he ever knew. His black coal eyes were not too big but still rounded to show his innocence. His face still have a slight baby fat, makes it puffy and red. His body was slight petite because of lack outdoor activity. His hair that was spikier than his own makes him looked wild, and Tsuna would always tempted to tame the vicious but naïve boy. He has well thin pink lips that seemed so kissable. Tsuna always dreamt to press his own lips to the boy's ones. Idly wondering how it tastes and feel. Yes, he never kisses anyone before except his mother and brothers, and that was only on cheeks.

The only problem was; Tsuna did not know if Reborn felt the same way as he did. Hell, he does not even know if the boy bats for the other team or for both teams.

So he has one goal.

Make Reborn fall in love with him before the boy finishes his first year in high school.

This will start in a few weeks when Reborn enters Namimori High. Perfect, fucking perfect.

* * *

><p>Reborn shuddered involuntarily.<p>

"What's wrong with you, Reborn?" Luce asked concernedly. The other 'Arcobaleno' looked at their friend.

"N-nothing, the wind just blew too strong." Reborn faked a reason. The others bought the lie quickly as it was indeed true. The wind on the rooftop was rather cold.

"Ne Luce, what's a wet dream?" Colonello asked naively as he stared at the girl with his baby blue eyes directly into the girl's dark blue ones.

The result was quick. Luce blushed brightly before giggling like a love-struck school girl. Lal choked on her onigiri and now was turning blue. Verde coughed with a light tint of pink on his cheeks. Viper chuckled slowly and darkly. It sounded like 'he-he-he-he~'

The ones that remained unaffected were Colonello himself, Reborn, Fon and Skull.

"What's wrong? What is it anyway?" Fon asked as Reborn and Skull nodded.

Viper chuckled darkly again, "Sweet….sweet naïve rainbow." The hooded boy said rather happily.

"Don't you know how people's hormone works?" Verde almost shouted.

"What's a hormone?" Reborn asked as he blinked.

Viper chuckled again, "You're as naïve as Squalo and Bel. This will become a great blackmail." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><span>Arcobaleno's Standard School Clothing and Some New Trademark<span>

Reborn: Has a dark pants and a white shirt, a sleeveless vest with a blue tie, fedora-less and has a Leon-tie around his left wrist, always says 'friggin' as favourite word, hates Namimori-chuu and his fan girls, loves his Tsuna-nii and holiday from school.

Colonello: Same dark pants and white shirt, long-sleeved vest with a blue tie, still has his green bandana and sometimes brings a water gun with red paint as bullets, hates mathematics and volleyball, loves soccer more than anything and anyone.

Luce: Dark short skirt, white shirt with same vest as Reborn and a bow tie, wore a thigh length white stocking, still has her big hat and a flower birthmark under her right eye, hates guys that flirts with her younger sister Aria and loves her friends and her sisters, a thirteen year old Aria and a baby Uni.

Fon: Has a dark pants and a white shirt, a sleeveless vest with a blue tie, still has his braid, hates people that wants him to cut his braid (mainly teachers), loves tea and homework.

Skull: Same uniform as Fon, has piercings, purple make-up and bandages on face, hates school, Reborn and Colonello and loves takoyaki and racing.

Lal: Same uniform with Luce but no bow tie and only knee length black stocking, always wears her goggle on top of her head, has a pretty face and no scar, hates junior students, loves fighting and reading.

Viper/Mammon: Same uniform with Colonello but with hooded vest (own creation), has purple fang shaped birthmark under both his eyes, work for the Varia as the secretary and are known as Mammon a she, hates instant noodles, loves gore movies and money.

Verde: Same uniform as Colonello, wears glasses, loves science more than he himself and hates dogs.

* * *

><p>*Federico – Fourth Boss of Vongola<p>

GAH! I SAT IN FRONT OF MY LAPTOP FOR TWO HOURS JUST TO WRITE THE LEMON!

That was my first lemon by the way.

IT WAS MORE EMBARRASSING THAN I THOUGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a month of no update? Wow….

Start chapter.

Reborn looked around him. Students such himself were celebrating with their families for today was the graduation day. Some got kisses from their families. Some got hugs. Reborn watched this all silently. Someone patted his shoulder and he looked behind him. His friends looked at him with the same look he has.

Loneliness.

"Hey, what's with the face, kora? You're scaring away all the chicks! We're graduating! You should be happy man!" Colonello slung his hand to Reborn's shoulders. Reborn sighed. Well, this happens every year.

"Maybe we should celebrate this day! How about we go to the karaoke club?" Luce smiled brightly.

"Great idea, Mister Reborn here needs some slack to cut." Lal smirked. Reborn scowled.

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" he muttered. They all stared at him.

"About what?" Fon asked. Reborn smirked.

"We're going to Tsuna-nii's mansion, idiots." That got the result.

Luce gaped then laughed nervously.

Lal looked she just swallowed a bowl of cat food.

Colonello paled like a white sheet of paper.

Verde gaped at him for a second then coughed like a cow.

Fon gulped before his face twisted into horror.

Skull looked like he was about to piss.

Viper shifted nervously.

Reborn? He smirked in victory.

"Well, aren't we the luckiest ones this year~" he sang. They all nodded at him, "Y-Yeah, thanks for reminding us."

They seriously did not want to repeat what happened last year. They got an invitation from Nana-san to their mansion to celebrate together. But with some 'distraction', they forgot about it completely. Which resulted to Nana-san went to their respective places and ranted for one hour each. And let's say Nana-san was not as angelic as people liked to think of her. She practically threatened them which made the kids cringed in horror. And with her sons there to back her up, she was unstoppable.

"Hey, are we late?" a voice came from behind Reborn. They looked at the owner of the voice and brightened, more so Reborn.

"Tsuna-nii!" he ran and tackled the older boy to the ground. Tsuna laughed as Reborn hugged him to death. Tsuna's friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera were there with him. All three of them were wearing their school uniform. They had simple khaki pants and grey suits with white shirts underneath (1). Also they had red ties and transparent golden pins on it with the school name each, except Yamamoto that does not has the tie while Gokudera wearing it loosely. Only Tsuna wore the uniform completely and neatly. The school insignia were on the left side of their grey suits.

"Yo, Sawada-senpai!" Colonello waved. Tsuna managed to get Reborn off him and waved back.

"Hey, Colonello, get hook with any girl yet?" Tsuna asked while smiling. Colonello shook his head.

"No luck, they're all staring at me like they wanna eat me up!" Colonello glanced behind him. A horde of girls were looking at him flirtingly. Colonello shuddered lightly. Tsuna chuckled.

"Oh come on, you have Lal over there with you. She's pretty enough to date if you ask me." Tsuna faked a smile while trying not to laugh at Colonello's pale face. Lal scowled.

"I'll never date that blondie even if my life's depending on it." She muttered. Colonello hung his head.

"Lal, you just gave a hurtful blow to my pride as a man…" he said dramatically. Tsuna chuckled.

"Well, aren't you two will make a lovely couple~" Luce sang with a bright smile. The two immediately snapped their heads to her and yelled, "No way in hell!"

Luce just continued giggling. Tsuna turned to Viper.

"Hey Vye, how's your year with the Varia? I hope they didn't give you too much trouble. Especially Xanxus." Tsuna smiled at the cloaked boy. Viper scoffed.

"They gave me enough money for my service. I don't complain like some drama queen." He answered. Tsuna nodded.

"Verde?" he turned to the green haired boy. Verde shrugged, "Nothing much, except I think I'm close to find a way to create that thing you asked me for. Irie is a big help as well."

Tsuna chuckled, "I knew he would. Fon? Luce? Lal? Skull? What about you guys?"

"Kyouya said I'm free to live in his house for as long as I want to if I want to continue my schooling here. My family in China already gave their consent about it." The Chinese boy smiled. Tsuna returned the gesture. Hibari Kyouya, Fon's cousin and Tsuna's schoolmate, was the son of a rich business man. Hibari lived alone in an average sized house but with furniture that some people would only find in another country. His parents lived in capital city while his older brother, Alaude lived in another house.

"Well, nothing much, except Gamma tou-sama said we're not returning to Italy anytime soon, so my sisters and I are sticking to Namimori." Luce squealed. Gamma was the nanny of Luce and her sisters. Their parents lived in Italy and both were very busy with their job. Their parents decided to send them to Namimori and have Gamma to take care of them. Sometimes they would visit their daughters in Namimori.

"Your lousy dad said I'm not going to leave Namimori until I'm seventeen so yeah, I'm sticking here too." Lal grumbled. Lal and Colonello were orphans that were brought by Iemitsu from Italy a few years ago. Both of them refused to live with Tsuna and his family thus the reason Iemitsu gave them each an apartment. Iemitsu also sent them their allowance each month into their bank accounts, which were always more than they needed. Let's just say Iemitsu quite spoiled them in that aspect.

"Enma-nii isn't going back to Italy so I'm here too." Skull grinned. Enma was Skull's cousin and only family along with Adelheid, Kaoru, Julie, Aoba, Shittopi-chan and Rauji. All of them attended the same school Tsuna went and Enma was in fact Tsuna's best friend. Skull lost his parents in a car crash many years ago in Italy.

Tsuna grinned, "That's great! How about you Reborn?" Tsuna asked the boy beside him. Reborn stared at him.

"For the twentieth hundreds time, no, I'm not going to live with you." Reborn said sternly. Tsuna pouted. The older boy has been asking Reborn many times to live with them. This due to the connection they had that were deeper than with others. Reborn's grandfather, Talbot had died because of old age seven years ago when Reborn was eight. Talbot and Tsuna's own grandfather, Timoteo was a good friend of each other. This lead to Tsuna's meeting with Reborn when they were just babies and still wearing diapers. When Talbot died, Reborn lived with Tsuna and his family for a few weeks before he requested an apartment for himself. Using the fortunes his grandfather has left him, Reborn started to live by himself. Talbot was rather rich since his money in bank was enough to support Reborn's life for seven years. And Reborn said the money had not been even ceased to half since the first time he used it. Tsuna had to admit that cryptic and insane old man was very rich.

"Well, I'm not surprise you said that." Tsuna shrugged disappointedly. Reborn smirked.

"Same old Tsuna-nii." He said.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "I'm trying not to look old."

The group laughed at his unintentionally joke. Tsuna blushed a bit before laughed too.

:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:0-0:

Tsuna and Reborn walked through the crowded street. Both of them walked silently. After the party at the mansion, all the Arcobaleno and Tsuna's friends decided to have a sleepover. Giotto's friends were there as well, G, Asari, Lampo, Daemon, Knuckle and surprisingly Alaude managed to drag his brother, Hibari too. Reborn said he was uncomfortable so Tsuna decided to walk him to his apartment. Unknown to Reborn, Tsuna have told his mom that he was going to sleep at Reborn's apartment. Tsuna stopped in front of a store.

"Hey, I'm going to get something, wanna come?" he asked his companion without looking at him. Reborn stopped as well before nodded. Both of them entered the store. Reborn followed Tsuna to the family planning section, idly wondering what the older boy wanted to buy. Tsuna looked over the many types of lotion before picked out a baby blue one.

"Look, blackberry!" he waved the lotion to Reborn. Reborn snorted. Sometimes he wondered who's the youngest between two of them. Tsuna pouted s bit before he walked away to the snack part. He looked over and picked out a few packets of snacks, biscuits and some chocolate and marshmallows. He also picked out candies of mint and peppermint flavours. Reborn followed behind while raising an eyebrow at how much Tsuna wanted to buy.

"I'll get the trolley." He walked away without waiting for an answer. When he got back, he almost face palmed at how many things were on Tsuna's hand. The older boy beamed brightly at him before put the things into the trolley.

"Come on, there's more!" Tsuna bounced away. Reborn shook his head before pushed the trolley and followed Tsuna. They stopped at the cold drink section. Tsuna took several big bottle of Mountain dew, 100 Plus, Coke and Pepsi, several orange and apple juice as well. Tsuna threw it into the trolley. He put his hands on his waist and nodded in satisfied at how many things he got.

"Tsuna-nii, I know you're rich and all but what's the point of this all?" Reborn dead panned. Tsuna looked at him sheepishly.

"Future planning." He answered before walked to the counter. Reborn scrunched his face in confusion before followed him.

When they arrived at Reborn's apartment, Reborn was ready to scream at his older brother figure at his stupidity.

"You insolent bastard! Why the hell do you have to buy this many! My back is friggin' killing me! I wonder if I'm going to be like a friggin' jelly soon!" screamed the younger boy. Tsuna sheepishly smiled, "Maa, I didn't think about that, sorry."

Reborn huffed in annoy before stomping into his room. Tsuna chuckled before looked at the closed door with a glint in his eyes, "Do you know what torture you're putting me into, Reborn? I want to touch you so bad that it hurts." He whispered before he shook his head and set up the snacks and convenience things he bought into the cabinets and refrigerator in the kitchen. When he saw the lotion, he brought it up. He looked at the door again and back at the lotion. He shook his head.

"Some other time." He murmured. When he was finished, he opened the door to Reborn's room and invited himself inside. The room was dark and the younger boy looked like he was sleeping on his bed with his back facing the door. Tsuna knew he was not asleep. He chuckled lowly before opened a little cabinet beside Reborn's single bed. Tsuna took a small bottle and sat beside Reborn. He put some of the liquid into his hand. He slid a hand under Reborn's night shirt. He sensed the boy tensed under his touch.

Tsuna continued his work massaging Reborn's back. The raven haired boy tensed even more at that. Tsuna sighed. He pulled away.

"Sit." It was an order, Reborn knew it was. With a little reluctance, he did as he was told to but his back was still facing Tsuna.

"Get your shirt off." Reborn whipped his head to Tsuna in disbelief.

"_What_?" he whispered. Tsuna glared a bit. Reborn shrieked before complied again. He unbuttoned his night shirt and turned his back facing Tsuna. Tsuna hummed in approval and grabbed the bottle again. He put the greenish oil into his hand again and rubbed it against Reborn's smooth skin. Reborn let out a small blissful moan. Tsuna smirked and ran his hand up and down Reborn's back. When he hit a certain spot near Reborn's waist, the younger boy moaned louder. Tsuna hissed a bit before narrowed his eyes. He only wanted to ease the boy's back but who knew he was going to face a consequence like this. He was seriously starting to regret this.

Too late to turn back, Tsuna hit the spot where he was sure Reborn was sore at. Reborn moaned in bliss while he kept his eyes shut. This continued for a few moments before Tsuna finally had enough. He growled and put a little pressure on Reborn shoulder. The younger boy gasped a little before finally caught on the message. He clamped a hand on his mouth to stop his erotic moaning that unknowingly to him was torturing Tsuna. Tsuna smirked and pulled his hand away. He undid his jacket and threw it across the room then lay down on the bed. Reborn curiously looked behind him and saw Tsuna was laying there with his eyes closed shut and hands behind his head.

"I'm sleeping here. Lay down, if I don't see you beside me next morning, there are going to be _consequence_." _That involving bed, lube, you and me,_ Tsuna thought. Reborn stared at him for a few seconds of hesitation before finally complied. He lay beside Tsuna and had his back facing the older boy. Tsuna cracked an eye open. He shifted a little closer and snaked a hand around Reborn's waist. He placed his mouth near Reborn's neck and placed a small kiss.

Reborn's breath hitched when the lips made contact with his neck.

'_What is Tsuna-nii doing?'_ he carefully looked behind him. Tsuna was already fast asleep. Reborn blushed brightly before shifted closer to the warmth Tsuna's body was providing.

End chapter.

Short but this is one of my favourite. I was thinking about inserting 27C and 27F. I could never these two behind. Hehehehe…..

(1) – I use this type of uniform as well in my other story, The Forgotten Feeling. I just love the combination…..

I won't update in one month or more since I have a test in two weeks ahead.

You gotta love lube and how dirty it makes a seme's mind…..

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

I'm awesome….not really….

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at his watch. Only a few more minutes before his date arrive. Oops, it wasn't exactly a date, really. Reborn was oblivious about Tsuna's 'apparent' question to him to go on a date. It was more like a hanging out. There was a festival going on tonight so he asked Reborn if he wanted to go with Tsuna a few days ago. The younger boy had agreed immediately to escape his new fans in high school. Tsuna almost groaned in frustration at the spot. It was hard. Reborn was too oblivious. If this continued on he might just drag the boy straight to the bed and screw him real bad until he can't walk.<p>

Okay, calm down. Tonight's the New Year night. Might as well give him a kiss under the firework….

Shit that was too cliché…..

He knew he should've never watched those romance movies with Squalo and Lussuria…

Who knew Squalo was actually a die-hard fan of sappy and romance movies? He would watch a crappy tragedy romance stories in a dark room with Lussuria and a box of tissue. They would both cry shamelessly. Tsuna walked on them once during one of his rare sleepovers at the Varia mansion. After that, he would join those two if he had a chance to, which was hard since all he could hear was those two wailing shamelessly in a soundproof room. He picked up some cliché lines and romantic actions. He wished he never walked on Squalo crying like a banshee….

It was annoying….

Well, let's leave that be.

"Ciao, Tsuna-nii." A voice greeted him from behind. Tsuna slowly turned to face his crush and left almost drooling.

The raven haired boy was wearing a black yukata. The sash was dark red. Under the yukata and at the end of the sleeves were very detailed red flames. The boy was wearing a pair of wood sandals.

Reborn looked at his Tsuna-nii and he blush a little. Tsuna had a long dark blue robe shirt, dark blue robe pants, and a white sash to hold them together to which he tied in a loose knot in the front. He wore a long light blue Haori with long sleeves over that. He also wore a blue scarf around his neck (imagine Byakuya's captain outfit but with different color). He also had a paper fan in his hand. It made him look like an old aristocrat Japanese man. If they stand side to side, it was like seeing a noble man and his wife.

"Ciao back. Where are the others?" Tsuna referred to Reborn's friends. The younger boy shrugged.

"They were gone the moment we arrive. They're probably exploring things around. Though Fon acted a bit weird and got all red the instant I said your name. He's been like that since we started high school. I think you might want to talk to him."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay, let's go, ojou-sama~!" he grinned. Reborn glared at him.

They walked from stand to stand. There were many things for sale. They played games too.

"Reborn! You're supposed to throw the ball at the tins! Not the mister! I'm sorry sir, are you hurt anywhere?"

They ate.

"Mm~! Man, when I rule Japan, dango will be the number one national food." Reborn said in bliss

They fight.

"No! It's not like that! Mou Reborn! The fish will go that way! See! It turns around!"

"Shut the hell up! The fish would go this way! It's just a trick! The stupid fish is trying to fool us!"

"What! The fish can't do that! Because they're fish!"

They laughed.

"Oh my God! Ahahaha! Ahahahahaha! That was priceless! You should see your face Reborn! The kid totally smashed you!"

"Shut up! When I see that kid again, I'll crush him!"

"Ahahahahaha! Where do they get an egg actually?"

Their night continued without interruption. And so, it was 11:50 pm. The two boys lay down on the grassy ground, waiting for the firework to be unleashed.

"Ne, Reborn-chan, what do you want to be when you're grown up?" Tsuna asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the starry night.

Reborn looked at him for a second, "Well, I haven't decided yet, might as well work for Tsuna-nii in the future." He shrugged.

Tsuna laughed, "That's not impossible, you know? Dino was made the heir of the Cavallone Family, since my mom is the current leader's only niece. The old man doesn't have any kid so he named my brother as his heir. Giotto's already at Italy, working with my dad. When the time comes, he will inherit my father's company and become the Sawada family's new head clan. Me, my grandpa said he will give my right birth. I will succeed him and become the head of the Vongola family. I still don't understand why me. Giotto could be the new head of Vongola since he's the oldest, but why is he made as the Sawada? When I ask him about it, he would just laugh and said, 'It is your right birth. It has been decided since the day you were born.' How did he know about it anyway?"

Reborn shrugged, "Probably because it is. Some families in Italy decided their heir by tradition, not age, you see. You should look it up at the internet."

Tsuna forced a smile, _'That would be impossible. Vongola is an ancient and old family. Not to mention it's the mafia…'_

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What time is it now?" he changed the topic. Reborn looked at his wristwatch.

"11:57. Three minutes before the firework."

Tsuna gulped. How to proceed?

"N-Ne, Reborn, do you have a crush on anyone?" he asked to bait. Reborn instantly turned red. There's no way he's going to tell Tsuna-nii that! Though, he's still in denial about Tsuna-nii. He was not sure if he really liked the older male that way. But, what he read on the internet with Colonello was not convincing at all. Speaking about Colonello, the boy has been glaring at him a lot. Sometimes he purposely ignored him. It was frustrating. What's been eating him?

"No, I don't think I have any. Girls are annoying." He answered calmly. Tsuna lightly smiled.

"Even Aria and Luce?" he asked with a smirk. Reborn paled.

"N-No! Of course not!" he laughed forcefully as he waved it off. Tsuna snickered. Aria and Luce can be scary if they want.

"11:59 pm." Reborn announced. Tsuna took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"It's-"

Reborn's voice was muffled when Tsuna covered his lips with his own. Reborn's eyes widened. What on earth…? The firework took off. Tsuna deepened the kiss. He straddled the younger boy under him and he put his hands on each side of Reborn's head. The raven haired boy snapped his eyes shut. He wasn't sure what was going on but it felt amazingly good. Tsuna tentatively slid his tongue in as Reborn submissively opened his mouth. The brunet hummed happily as he explored the wet cavern. Reborn moaned in the kiss. It felt so good….

Tsuna coaxed Reborn's tongue to join. After a few moments, the younger boy shyly reached out and quickly their tongues dance passionately. Saliva was trailing down Reborn's and Tsuna's mouth. But none of them could care on the moment. Reborn slowly put his hands around Tsuna's neck and pulled him in deeper. Tsuna ran his hand through Reborn's black lock. They angled their heads so that they could reach deeper. Tsuna was in bliss. Who knew his first kiss with Reborn could be this mind blowing? It was the best…. Better than when Daemon or G kissed him…. Tsuna inwardly scoffed. Those two was just waiting for nothing. He could never love any of them. Not when Reborn keep off-putting him. Reborn was the only one for him.

They kept giving each other gentle but passionate kisses until they broke apart. Their breath intertwined between their lips. A small trail of saliva that was previously connecting them was cut off. Reborn looked up with hazy eyes. It was amazing…

"Do you know what does this mean?" Tsuna asked quietly. Reborn slowly shook his head. He couldn't think clearly at the moment.

Tsuna bitterly chuckled, "Would you believe me if I say I want you to be my lover? That I want you to be mine? Mine and mine only?" Tsuna was getting frustrated. Reborn needed some solid explanation.

Reborn's breath almost cut off. What..?

"Tsuna-nii, are you saying that…?"

"Yes, Reborn, I am such an idiot for falling for you. We were supposed to be brothers till forever. But it's just hard; I've wanted you for a while now. I want to touch you in a sinful way. I'm pure evil for even thinking about it. You're just too enticing to me." Tsuna confessed with a pained expression. Reborn looked deep into Tsuna's dark brown honey eyes. Eyes that were previously twinkling with kindness and mischievousness were now clouded with guilt and pain.

And he was the one that caused it?

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Tsuna stood up and walked away. There's no reason to stay any longer. Reborn looked at his back for a moment before he stood up and jogged lightly to his side.

Does he love Tsuna-nii more than as a brother?

Does he?

XXX

Tsuna sighed softly as the afternoon wind slapped his face softly. The roof was his favourite venue in school. He could always come here to calm down or to relax or maybe just to take a nap. It was comforting and peaceful. He thought about what happened last week night. Reborn hadn't given him any positive reaction, neither did negative one. The boy was an enigma. He's just…difficult to read. Their walk to his apartment was all but comfortable.

It was tense and awkward. Both of them kept silent during the whole journey until they arrived at his apartment. They didn't even bid good night. It was frustrating. Why couldn't Reborn give him any clear answer?

A creak on the door interrupted him. Tsuna whipped his head towards the direction.

"Who's there?" he asked. There wasn't an answer for a few second before a reply was heard.

"I-It's me, Fon." Tsuna blinked. Oh, Fon. Now he remembered. Reborn said something about Fon acting weird the whole month.

"You can come. I won't bite." He so badly wanted to kill himself for sounded so perverted. Luckily, Fon didn't misinterpret his words and slowly opened the door. Tsuna rested his chin and hands on the fence as Fon approached him. Fon stood beside him silently before he put his hands on the fence as well. A minute of silence passed and they still didn't say anything. It was peaceful.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-san?" Fon said.

"Hm?" Tsuna lazily replied.

"Is there something bothering you?" the younger boy asked.

Tsuna turned to him calmly and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think so?" he asked back with a hint of smile. Was it him or Fon was blushing?

"W-Well, I kicked you during our sparring session yesterday. The whole club could feel it too. You were….distracted. I never get to land any blow on you before so yesterday was….quite off. You can ask the others." Fon referred to the club Tsuna and he joined; the martial arts club. Tsuna stared at him before he lightly smiled.

He put a hand on Fon's head, "Nothing for you to worry about. I promise I won't get distracted again. It's just…a little problem. I can handle it. Thanks for worrying about me." He ruffled Fon's hair a little. The Chinese boy tilted his head down a bit as he closed his right eye to avoid his bangs from hurting it.

"Tell the others to pick their partner for today's session." Tsuna turned to leave before he stopped on his track. He chuckled to himself as he walked backward.

Fon looked at him confusedly. Tsuna turned around to face him.

"Okay, what's your problem then?" he asked with a smile. Fon scrunched his face.

"What problem?" he asked. Tsuna lowered himself to his height.

"A bird told me that you have some problem since two months ago, the start of high school. Is there something bothering you?" Tsuna asked the same question he was asked. Fon's face was of confusion before he turned bright red.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm fine! I don't have any weird dreams anymore! I'm okay! There's nothing to worry about!" he laughed it off nervously. Tsuna was tempted to sweat drop. Fon has just spilled half of the juice.

"What dreams?" he asked curiously. Fon was getting redder as each second pass by. They stood still there in silence before Tsuna realized something. He made an "Oh, that's it" and "Are you serious?" face. Fon almost fainted at the spot when Tsuna's face hit an understanding.

"It's about whom?" Tsuna asked slyly with a smirk. Fon was saved by the bell. Tsuna sighed in disappointment.

"Well, you know you can always come to me and talk." He turned to leave. Fon stood still at his spot. His face was sporting a huge blush. He took a deep breath and looked at the door where Tsuna exited.

"Tsunayoshi-san…"

XXX

At this moment, Tsuna was tempted to hit his stupid older brother. Who hold five years long crush and still hesitated to tell the person? He has one answer, Sawada Dino.

"Seriously, Dino, he's not going to bite. Well, not literally but come on, don't be such a wimpy! It's not like he's going to kill you!" he yelled in frustration. Dino was hiding behind a trolley, biting his fingers. They were currently in front of the discipline committee. To explain why, Dino has a crush on **the** Hibari Kyouya since their first meeting in middle school. The sad thing was; he never had the courage to tell the indifferent boy. Don't count how many times already Tsuna and Giotto pursued him to confess. You will lose count. Not to mention how many times Tsuna and Giotto had to blackmailed him just so he could spend some alone time with Hibari and confess, which never happen.

Dino looked at Tsuna with watery eyes, asking for mercy.

"B-But what if he rejects me? I can't face Kyouya if that happens!" he wailed.

Tsuna sighed, "Better late than sorry, then. He's such a nice person if you know how to talk to him. Well, maybe not **that** nice but hey, at least I don't have to dig your grave if he rejects you." He said evilly. Dino winced. It's so unfortunate to have a little brother that had a sadistic edge.

"If he does reject you, I'll set you up with Alaude. They're almost the same, except the hair. They're silent, wooden block people." Tsuna continued. Dino whimpered.

"They're not the same! Kyouya is so much better than him!" he protested. He stood up and stormed in into the room. In less than thirty seconds, the other prefects were sent outside, probably because Dino said he wanted to talk to Hibari alone. Tsuna snickered silently.

"Hey, you guys better don't waste your time here. They're going to be in there for a while." He cackled quietly as he addressed the prefects. The Elvis' hair styled dudes looked at each other in confusion before they turned to Tsuna and bowed then walked away. The only people that left were Tsuna himself and Kusakabe. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked the older boy. Kusakabe sheepishly smiled.

"Well, Kyou-san will probably need me so I'm going to stay here."

Tsuna stared at him before a mischievous smirk appeared on his pretty face, "Well, if you don't mind hearing Hibari-san and aniki making love, you know, moans, grunts and all that, feel free to stay here." He cackled when Kusakabe turned red.

"W-Well, excuse me then, Sawada-sama." The older boy hurriedly walked away with a red face. Tsuna snickered. How he wished Giotto was here. It'll be so much fun to tease those unmovable prefects. Ah, favourite past time….

His cell rang at the moment. He took it from his pocket and a grin appeared when he saw who it was.

"Ciao Gio." He greeted.

"_Ciao, how's it?"_ an equally mischievous and excited voice asked from the other line.

Tsuna snickered, "Done, they're doing it right now." He put the cell under the door where an unusually loud moan was heard. Tsuna put the cell on his ear again. Giotto whistled.

"_Man, I never knew Hibari could be that loud. Wish I'm there too. Man Tsu, you are one lucky brat…."_

Tsuna chuckled, "Aniki's just shy. He needs some encouragement, threat, pursue and we're done. I couldn't do it right whenever you're here. You always have a way to ruin the moment."

"_Hey! It wasn't my fault alone! That baka Dino is just so timid! Wimpy!"_

Tsuna hummed, "Oh really? And who bought those spicy chocolates last year? Man, we're lucky aniki survived. He's so angry at you after that."

"_Fine, it's my fault alright! Oh, gotta go, tou-sama is calling me. Bye!"_

"Bye, nii-san." Tsuna hang up.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

I love this chapter! It has more interaction and deeper issue.

I'll try to write longer chapter next time.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

What exactly is the real spelling of the team Shin is in? Some fic I read spell Oujo, Oujou, Ojo, Ojou, etc. The manga book that I have spells Ojyo. Hm…

* * *

><p>Reborn walked slowly through the school corridor while munching on a stick of green apple pocky, a habit that he picked a few years back because of Skull. Hm, Skull, now where was that brat? Ah, never mind. He better search for Verde. It wasn't that hard where to find the green haired boy during their free time.<p>

He strutted toward the right wing of the school. The strange thing about this school was; it looked more like a castle rather than a school. During their orientation week, the new president of the student council, Gesso Byakuran and his vice-president, Irie Shouichi, had told them about the history of the school. They say the school was built for orphans as an orphanage on its early establishment around 1600. And the man that built this amazing building shared the same last name as Giotto and Tsuna-nii in their Italian names.

Giotto's Japanese name was _Sawada Ieyatsu_.

Tsuna-nii's Italian name was _Aristro di Vongola_.

And the name of the man was _Serritimo di Vongola_, with his Japanese name as _Sawada Tsunashige_.

He wouldn't be surprised if Tsuna-nii's family owned this school.

Reborn knew many people with Vongola as their last or middle name, Tsuna-nii, Giotto, Ricardo (Xanxus' grudgingly older brother), Xanxus, Timoteo-san, Dino, Iemitsu and even Nana-san's late husband, Federico. Reborn knew it wasn't a coincidence. Hell, Vongola wasn't a common last name in Italy. Who would've thought of clam as their last name? All those people he mentioned before were all connected to each other one way or another. Ahh, whatever, it's not his style meddling with people's business. The door of the school's science laboratory came in view. Reborn sighed in short relief as he hastened his pace a bit.

All those girls' staring freaked him out a bit.

He opened the door and was not disappointed when a mop of an unusually green hair stuck out from under one of the many white lab desks. He slipped inside unnoticed and closed the door soundlessly. He turned around again only to blink as two more heads, one red and one blond, stuck out.

"Seriously Verd, it won't hurt if you ask for Koenig's help. She's one of Vongola's best inventors even though she's only our age." The blond, Reborn guessed, drawled in a lazy tone. Reborn kept quiet, while sucking and bit on the pocky.

He heard Verde groaned, "No! I have more pride than that! I won't stoop so low as asking for _her_ help! I will finish the project and even skip school if I have to! Decimo entrusted this to me since I started six months ago! _I won't fail him_! I will finish this and gain my rightful title as the _real_ lightning Arcobaleno that the whole underworld acknowledges!" Reborn nodded slowly. That's Verde, alright. He will achieve his goal without anyone's help. Wait, underworld? Project? Title? Who's Decimo?

What was this all about?

"B-But, Sawada-kun won't mind if you do, you know? I-I think he would even be happier if you associate yourself with Koenig and Innocenti. He thinks the three of you would make a wonderful team. Just like me, Byakuran-san and Spanner." The red head said timidly. Reborn narrowed his eyes. What team? Arcobaleno sticks together till the end. Abandoning a comrade was unforgivable. Reborn noted belatedly that the red head must be Irie Shouichi, the vice-president of the student council. And the blond was unmistakably Spanner, the lazy ass genius in his class. The blond was an amazing genius. He slept through all the class and still got perfect mark in every test, just like his best friend, Irie.

Was that Sawada he heard? Which Sawada?

"Dammit! I said no! And why are you bringing Innocenti this time! God knows how I hate that cocky bastard!" Verde sounded so frustrated. Reborn turned around. He didn't want to hear more. Again, it's not his style meddling with people's business. He opened and closed the door soundlessly.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his black hair as he leaned on the wall.

All of this was getting confusing. Viper was spending more time with the Varia than with them. Colonello and Lal were training under Sasagawa Ryohei and Knuckle for some reason unknown and from the look of it, their training was not the usual mock one. This time, they seemed more determined and serious. Luce had been handling some paperwork that her parents sent to get her use to those kind of things seeing as she's going to finish high school in three more years soon and inherits all their family's wealth, which led to her usual absent.

Fon too was trained by his cousins, Hibari Kyouya and Alaude, again, for some unknown reason. Skull always went away with Enma to Shimon town for some….business. And now Verde was next?

Was the Arcobaleno coming to an end?

XXX

Tsuna glared at his cell phone. He put it back to his ear, "Can't I wait for another six months?" he asked with a dread voice. A snort was heard from the other line.

"Tsu, you've been stalling far too long! If you don't get him ready soon, he won't be able to live up to his soon-to-be-title. All the others are already training harder than before. Reborn's the only one left, and he's your responsibility! Somehow, I've always knew this was the real reason why you appointed yourself as his mentor four years ago! We, no, _**you**_ will be in trouble if you don't start training him now! Hell, you should've done those three years ago! When they started their middle school! But no~! You've just to be an asshole and softie! Reborn's the weakest among them right now! I won't be surprise if Skull beat him in five seconds flat! Hell, even Verde would be able too."

Tsuna sighed heavily, "No, listen Natsu; I need you to switch with me for a couple of days next week. I need to go to French and confirm something."

"….Is this about Varia's new mist?"

"Yes, Viper can't balance his two duties at the same time. I can find this person and get Mukuro to train him or her for the next three years, this way Viper won't get distracted. And also, I think Mukuro's been playing hide and seek with a student in this school."

An amused click of tongue was heard, "Souka? Details?"

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, "He told me it started since the new semester, so it must be a freshman. We knew it wasn't Viper. Mukuro said the person had a big amount of mist flames in their body. Whoever it is, train them right and you get another Daemon Spade. That was Mukuro's words. I'm surprised. He complimented with such honesty. So if I can't find this French person, I have to involve a civilian."

The person on the line chuckled, "Maa ne, that's just like you saying something like that. Typical of my baby twin of being such a softie, a complete opposite of his older brother here, you know. I guess it's just like what they say about us, 'The Devil and The Angel'."

Tsuna snorted softly, "I swear, if it wasn't for the dying will flame, I'd long say you're a doppelganger."

"Technically, I am. The only thing that prevented me from getting that title was our blood relation, since nobody knows about me except you, Xanxus, Ricardo and Kaa-san."

Tsuna's eyes softened, "Why aren't you coming back? You know, to our family. Nii-san and aniki had missed you like crazy. I know that baka oyaji does too; he's just trying to be strong. Baka, trying to be Super Man. Stupid Super Man."

"Tsu, I can't go back. Not now. But I will be back for our 17th birthday. I promise." Natsu said sadly. His voice was soft and strained. Tsuna stared at the space blankly.

"Can you come? At the 13th of October?"

"Tsu…."

"Please, Natsu, its Reborn's birthday."

"…"

"Natsu…."

"Tsu, you love him. It's a fact I've long known. But….."

Tsuna bit his lower lip, dreading the day where he first found out about what his twin was about to say now.

"I love him too."

XXX

Tsuna closed his phone.

"_And it'll hurt both of us if I come for his birthday. You know that very well. I know you're trying to give me a chance with him but it won't work."_

He could almost feel the bitter smirk on his twin's face.

"_Tsu, he'll come to love you, trust me. You're the one for him. I'm just…..not fit."_

Why? Why did it have to come to this?

"_Don't you dare give up on him. I didn't teach you everything you have to know until today to see you giving up what you want."_

Why couldn't life just be easier for him?

"_You're my brother. I would give up Reborn but not you. You're more precious to me than anything else."_

How could his brother love Reborn…..

"_Because I love you."_

And yet still claimed to be madly in love with him too?

XXX

Tsuna glared defiantly at the older boy in front of him. God, how he wished he could cut off Ricardo's manhood right now and there then shove it up his-

"So, what do you say?" that smirk…did he mentioned that too was in his top ten to hate?

"No." Came Tsuna's short and cold reply. Ricardo's face fell a bit.

"Owh, come on gaki. You know you need this. That little brat of yours actually but hey, you're his mentor."

Screw Ricardo and his little mind-play.

"Rick, I have a feeling that Natsu's the one that tell you to do this but I won't let you and Xanxus train Reborn! He's just a kid, dammit!"

"And is the same age as Xanxus."

Tsuna twitched. Had Ricardo forgot who he was talking to right now? He's the official heir of the family for fuck's sake!

"I will handle this. Don't interrupt. Reborn is mine to shape and I will not tolerate any interruption when I'm doing my job." The brunet said in a low and commanding voice that Ricardo could not say no and have to be obedient.

"Yes, boss."

Tsuna left the room leaving behind a satisfied looking Ricardo.

"Saa, my job's done here."

XXX

Tsuna was once again on the rooftop. He looked down the school ground where students were leaving for today. He had left a note on Reborn's locker to come there after classes.

"I have to do this. It's for the importance of the family. God damn it, Tsuna get a hold of yourself! Don't jump him! Don't jump him! Don't jump him~! DO NOT JUMP HIM!"

"Jump who?"

Tsuna snapped his head 180 quickly. There, on the door stood Reborn looking clueless to what the older boy was chanted to himself. Tsuna gulped then nervously laughed.

"Nothing, oh forget about me. C'mere, I've got something to talk to you." he made a coming gesture. Reborn wrinkled his nose cutely then stalked forward until he was standing beside Tsuna. The latter was still looking down the Namimori ground.

"I think it's time for you to be clear about what's happening now. I know you've noticed lately that your friends have been busy with things and stuff."

"No shit." Reborn said before he could stop himself. He bit his bottom lip, Tsuna-nii never heard him swore before!

Tsuna sighed as he turned to face Reborn, "I thought so. How to say this…. Erm, your friends are involved with the mafia?" he said uncertainly.

Reborn's eyes widened. What?

"W-What are y-you talking about, Tsuna-nii?" he glanced up at Tsuna with wide eyes. He tightened his grip on his bag.

Tsuna bit his bottom lip, "Yes Reborn, they're involved with the mafia. And the Famiglia that they are in is Vongola, our family. I'm sorry." He looked at his childhood friend with guilt. Reborn went numb for a second. His mind was processing Tsuna's word slowly.

Wait.

"Then are you involve with the mafia too? Your whole family?" he had a sinking feeling for this. Tsuna looked at him apologetically.

"Yes." That one word of confirmation almost shut down Reborn's whole body system. His breathing stopped for a second before he asked again.

"Why are you doing this?"

Tsuna looked down the school ground again as he leaned onto the rail, "Gomen, it's not like I have a choice you know, your friends too. You can say they're born in the mafia. They were born….to serve me, the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Are you trying to say that their whole existences were for you? The whole meaning of their lives has been always to serve you? To become your **puppets**?" Reborn couldn't control the rage in his voice as he glared fiercely at the older male. Something about Tsuna's words did not sit right with him. The way the sentences were formed just stirred an emotion in his mind. Tsuna looked shocked as he faced Reborn.

"W-What-"

"I don't know what **sick** rules the mafia have, **Vongola**, but human are no _**tools**_!" he turned around and went to the exit. He slammed the door hard, leaving behind a stunned Tsuna.

XXX

Dino stared wide eyes at his little brother. Tsuna came home looking a bit messy and gloomy. He even skipped dinner. When the blond came to his room and pestered him to tell his 'great-aniki' what was wrong, Tsuna had told him what happened at the rooftop.

"He didn't even listen first. I didn't get to tell him what I really meant by 'serving' me. He must've thought it was some kind of slavery. Geez, I wouldn't stoop so low like that." Tsuna wrinkled his nose in disgust. The thought of slaving someone unwilling under him was enough to make him vomit.

"Ne aniki, you would help me right? Try to explain to Reborn 'bout the whole thing?" Tsuna looked at the blond pleadingly. Dino gulped at the sight of an almost teary Tsuna, the adorable huge eyes, the quivering lip. Oh _shit_, not the sob-sob thing too.

"Of course! I still have to repay you for three days ago!" he smiled forcefully at Tsuna. His brother knew that their explanatory skills were at the same level right?

The brunet beamed at him.

Dino's smile twitched.

"Thanks aniki! Oh if things get uglier by the time you were done," Tsuna glowered at him. The sparkles were gone. The air was thick.

Dino gulped.

"Let's just say I have some….._interesting_ and _juicy_ facts about….a _certain_ horse obsessed blond that I _happen_ to know of to share with Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled sweetly at him.

Dino knew he shouldn't have agreed to his brother.

Kami blessed whoever gets on the wrong side of Tsuna.

Blackmails are very powerful material.


End file.
